Borrachera
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Cuando Aang y Zuko despierten juntos y crudos luego de una loca fiesta temerán lo peor...pero ni siquiera saben como fue que pasó eso ¿Podrán descubrir que fue lo que pasó en la fiesta antes de que sus novias los maten?


¿Sorprendidos? Yo dije que escribí mucho mientras no tenía internet x333 Bueno, este ya lo tenía planeado desde hace muuuucho tiempo pero hasta apenas me animé a terminarlo, está lleno de situaciones pícaras y todo eso pero nada serio x3

Quería que fuera yaoi pero...meh, el argumento no me daba chance de meter yaoi x3

Como sea...

Disfrútenlo!

_**Nota:** Toph no es ciega en esta historia...de lo contrario no hubiera podido ver las fotos x3_

**DISCLAIMER:** _"Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece (de lo contrario yo haría que los cómics fuera parte de la serie animada =_=)_

* * *

**_Borrachera_**

**_Autora: _**_Valeria Grayson_

La mañana se perfilaba sobre la gran ciudad. Los rayos del sol tenían una luz resplandeciente…y fuerte cabe decir. Para todos, esos rayos de sol significaban el inicio de un hermoso nuevo día, lleno de nuevas esperanzas, nuevas ilusiones, nuevas aventuras... excepto para el recién graduado Zuko…quien estaba en su departamento, dormido. Cubierto entero con su colcha y sabanas…tapándose lo más que pueda para evitar contacto con aquellos rayos.

Luchó durante segundos por seguir durmiendo, porque aquella terrible migraña se terminara de una vez…por desgracia eso no sería posible...al final decidió resignarse y despertar, con todo y que la migraña lo matara. Ya se imaginaba su departamento después de aquella loca fiesta, los muebles desarreglados, sucios, el olor a jugo de cactus que invadiera la habitación, un reverendo desastre…menos mal que ya no vivía con su madre o de lo contario estaría en un grave problema

_"Ojala jamás hubiera aceptado a la idea de esa fiesta"_

Luego de varios años de estudio Zuko logro graduarse de la universidad en ciencias políticas (no empezó siendo su decisión estar involucrado en la política pero al fin y al cabo, "negocio familiar" o no, termino siendo su vocación) su madre Ursa decidió organizar una modesta fiesta para celebrar los logros académicos de su querido hijo…pero en cuanto Ursa volvió a su casa y dejo que Zuko continuara la celebración con sus amigos…fue cuando el desastre empezó.

Todo empezó a causa de Sokka, uno de sus mejores amigos quien con un inofensivo trago de jugo de cactus convirtió la pequeña fiesta en una gran parranda. A pesar de negarse Zuko acepto, por fin había terminado sus estudios, por fin estaba libre de la escuela ¿Por qué no?

Los que empezaron siendo solo seis personas terminaron siendo más de cuarenta ¿Cómo? Nadie sabía. Solo pasó.

Ahora las consecuencias de su felicidad y de aquella imprudente decisión estaban sobre él, taladrándole la cabeza por el jugo de cactus que bebió.

–Ugh… –gruñó el pelinegro mientras lentamente y de mala gana se levantaba, al levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo…quedando sorprendido.

Sin embargo, antes de levantarse se dio cuenta de algo. Había alguien más en esa cama junto a él…

Analizó el cuerpo que estaba en su cama, estaba igualmente cubierto con su colcha. Él, sonriente, creyó que era su novia Mai.

–Después de todo, la fiesta no fue tan mala ¿Eh? –sonrió maliciosamente Zuko mientras se acercaba a aquella misteriosa persona que según él era Mai.

Zuko abrazó a "Mai", al abrazarla escuchó un singular ronquido, y además, el olor del jugo de cactus estaba ahí, seguro ella también lo bebió. Aunque justo cuando Zuko profundizó un poco el arrumaco…

–¿Katara…? –se escuchó la aguda voz masculina de "Mai".

–¿Mai? –se asustó el pelinegro al escuchar tanto el nombre como la voz. –¿Eres tú?

Zuko descubrió aquel cuerpo en su cama…no era precisamente su Mai; no era esa chica fría de cabello negro, y ojos color negro en una mirada retraída.

–¿¡Aang?!

Aang era uno de sus mejores amigos, era cuatro años menor que Zuko, pero se llevan muy bien y son unidos, cuando ellos dos y Sokka se juntaban eran el dolor de cabeza de sus amigas Katara (la novia de Aang), Mai, Suki, Toph y Ty Lee –aunque a veces estas dos últimas y Katara se unen a sus locuras–.

¿Qué hacia su mejor amigo en su cama, desnudo? Una muy interesante pregunta, aunque una más interesante sería… ¿Qué paso que su mejor amigo estaba en su cama, desnudo?

Lentamente Aang abrió los ojos, descubriendo sus ojos grises, los cuales estaban somnolientos y además su cara estaba adornada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lucía tan, tan (uke XD) tierno…para ser un chico de 18 años de edad.

–¿Katara? –susurró débilmente Aang mientras despertaba, creyendo que "aquella" quien le dio el abrazo era su hermosa novia Katara…pero al ver quien era realmente…

–¿¡AANG!?

–¿¡ZUKO!?

Aang se incorporó y luego ambos amigos empezaron a gritar, ambos desnudos, sonrojados y asustados…daba mucho miedo el saber que hicieron…

–¿¡Que pasó!? –gritó Aang mientras cubría su desnudez

–Lo mismo quiero saber –expreso Zuko cubriendo su parte íntima con una almohada.

–No creerás que…hicimos eso… ¿O sí? –preguntó asustado Aang. No recordaba nada, gracias a su adorable cuñado Sokka él también bebió el dichoso jugo de cactus, muy al pesar de su novia.

–No sé nada ¡No recuerdo nada! –grito frustrado el chico recién graduado, tapándose la cara de vergüenza con sus manos.

–Bueno…yo tampoco tengo recuerdos de nada. Lo único que recuerdo es que Sokka me convenció de beber también, y creo que Katara se molestó conmigo…

–Eso si lo vi, a ella y a Mai las vi enojadas. –Zuko trataba de hacer memoria de lo que paso en aquella fiesta.

–Bien…ahora solo quiero buscar mi ropa e irme de aquí, hablar con Katara y pedirle que me perdone por lo que sea que hice ayer…

–¡Espera! –detuvo Zuko a su amigo. –Yo pienso que primero hay que investigar que paso ayer, no voy a vivir con esta duda y con la idea de que dormí contigo…literalmente…

Aang se quedó pensando. Era verdad, si se iba así como así, empezarían varios problemas para él…

–Bueno…ya que lo mencionas…es verdad…si no averiguamos que pasó, tendremos serios problemas, y más con nuestras novias… ¡Kat va a matarme!

–¿Y crees que solo Katara va a matarnos?

–Es cierto… ¡MAI Y KATARA VAN A MATARNOS! –gritó Aang histéricamente

–De acuerdo, busquemos nuestra ropa, ordenemos este lugar, y vámonos con Sokka y Toph, tal vez ellos si tengan idea de lo que pasó ayer…

–Trato hecho, andando.

Zuko busco con desesperación en algún lugar de su habitación, la ropa que traía, pero solo encontró la de Aang, así que se la aventó a la cara dándole la señal de que fuera a cambiarse al baño, lo cual el chico hizo. Después Zuko se dirigió a su armario y se puso lo primero que encontró, una sencilla camisa roja y unos pantalones negros, además de ponerse unas botas negras y hasta ahí.

Aang salió del baño a los cinco minutos, se puso una camiseta amarilla, un pantalón color naranja y unos zapatos cafés.

–Aang ¿Me ayudas a limpiar este lugar? Seguro es un desastre.

–Meh. –Aang encogió los hombros en señal de asentimiento.

* * *

Los dos salieron de la habitación, Zuko gimió de coraje al ver su departamento hecho un desastre, botellas tiradas, serpentina regada, un brassier aventado en la televisión de pantalla plana, las paredes estaban llenas de chocolate, cerveza y crema batida, además de quien sabe que cosas.

El piso no era la excepción, estaba mojado y sucio…esa fiesta sí que fue loca. Zuko empezó a limpiar las paredes con una cubeta de agua y una esponja mientras Aang tomó una escoba y empezó a barrer el piso:

–Está bien ¿Por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Aang curioso con cierto toques de nervios, sin dejar de barrer

–Bueno, veámoslo de este modo, nos emborrachamos, quien sabe que cosas hicimos y no recordamos nada ¿A quién podemos recurrir que pueda a ayudarnos a recordar antes de que nuestras novias nos corten la cabeza?

Los dos amigos detuvieron su limpieza para ponerse a pensar. Sin embargo, como si el cielo los hubiera escuchado, se escucha un golpe a la puerta y un grito peculiar:

–¡Llamitas! ¡Abre la puerta!

–¡TOPH! –Zuko y Aang gritaron de júbilo al escuchar aquel grito

El mayor corrió a abrir la puerta. Cuando vio a su amiga de cabello negro lacio y ojos verdes lo único que Zuko pudo hacer fue abrazarla:

–¡Toph BeiFong, benditos sean los espíritus que estas aquí!

–Hey, hey, flamitas –Toph estaba a punto de propinarle una paliza a su amigo. –¿Me soltarías por favor?

–Lo siento Toph –dijo Zuko mientras soltaba a su amiga y la invitaba a pasar. –Es que de verdad Aang y yo te necesitamos.

–¿Aang? ¿Pies Ligeros está aquí todavía?

–¡TOPH! –el turno de abrazar a la chica fue de Aang

–Oigan, ya paso mi cumpleaños, pueden dejar de abrazarme… –Toph empujó a Aang para alejarla de ella. –¿Qué no te fuiste de aquí?

–No…yo dormí aquí, pero no me di cuenta

–Seguro por la buena borrachera que te pusiste anoche, si recuerdo como la reina azucarada se enojó contigo

–Toph, necesitamos hablar contigo, es importante.

–Deja de charla para después ¡Sokka subió las fotos de la fiesta al Face! –la chica sacó su celular y empezó a mostrar las fotos

–Precisamente de eso necesitamos hablarte ¿De pura casualidad sabes que "tonterías" hicimos que Kat y Mai se enojaron con nosotros?

–Pues, que yo recuerde, solo una, le quitaste el brassier a Ty Lee y lo aventaste a quien sabe donde

Aang se sonrojo y miro nuevamente el televisor, allí estaba aquel brassier. Pero no recordaba haber hecho tal estupidez.

–¿Lo hice?

–Sí, Katara te gritoneo como por veinte minutos y luego te fuiste con Sokka a seguir bebiendo.

–Ay por los espíritus. –el chico se llevó las dos manos a la cara, avergonzado.

–¿Y que hizo Ty Lee?

–Ella también estaba borracha así que no hizo nada, pero cuando recupere la memoria, estas muerto –rio burlonamente la chica.

–¿Y yo no hice nada?

–Sí, tu sí. –Toph buscaba las fotos de aquella loca fiesta en su celular. –Cantaste en el karaoke desafinadamente y luego le propusiste matrimonio a Mai.

–Ah bueno… ¿Y después?

–Seguiste bebiendo hasta que te fuiste al baño a vomitar…ay que épico fue…

Zuko y Aang se avergonzaron. Un "Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer" invadió sus mentes.

–¿Y ya?

–Yo sé hasta ahí, lo demás lo sabe Sokka… ¡Ya las encontré!

Toph le mostró el celular a Aang y Zuko. Encontraron la foto de Aang aventando el brassier de Ty Lee, una de Zuko bebiendo una jarra de jugo de cactus, y aun más vergonzosas

–Sokka es el que estuvo muy al pendiente de todo lo que pasó allí, seguramente él si podrá decirles las mil babosadas que hicieron ustedes dos ¡Fueron el alma de la fiesta anoche! –rio otra vez Toph.

–Ay Dios…

–¿Por qué la angustia bailarina?

–Toph –habló seriamente Zuko. –Lo que te diré es serio y puede que te traume, pero de verdad necesito saber que pasó ayer en la fiesta porque creo que Aang y yo hicimos la mayor tontería de nuestras vidas…

–Tengo 18 años, ya no soy una niña.

–Bien…creo que anoche dormí con Zuko…

Toph puso los ojos como platos. No sabía si asustarse o reírse…

–Bien…jamás creí eso de ustedes…–La pelinegra se quedó callada por algunos segundos…luego reventó de risa.

Aang y Zuko solo se miraron. Toph se estaba carcajeando en el suelo, eso provoco que los amigos se sonrojaran

–Cuando Mai y Katara se enteren, ustedes dos estarán ¡muertos! –seguía riendo Toph

–¡Basta ya Toph! –gritó Zuko completamente avergonzado. –¿Nos acompañarías con Sokka?

–Bueno, de todos modos iba a ir con él. Solo venía por ti, quedamos todos de vernos en su departamento anoche…si es que tú y Pies Ligeros aguantaban la cruda –la mirada insinuante y burlona de Toph tensó a los amigos.

–¿Y crees que todos estén ahí?

–Si lo dices porque le tienes miedo a tu novia, no tengo idea llamitas

–¿Ellas se emborracharon?

–No, bebieron algunos tragos pero me dijeron que se quedarían sobrias, pero se veían como si planearan algo….

–¿Ah sí?

–Yo no sé…estaba más ocupada viendo cómo Sokka grababa lo que hacían. –Toph miraba indiferente a los dos preocupados chicos.

–¡Vámonos de una vez por favor! ¡Si Mai se entera que dormí con Aang VA A MATARME!

–¡YA! –gritó la chica desesperada. –¡VÁMONOS YA!

Toph jaló furiosa a los dos chicos para llevarlos a casa de Sokka. Pero no notaba cuan nerviosos estaban los chicos, ¿Realmente hicieron la locura que todos dicen que habían hecho?

* * *

Al poco rato ahí estaban los tres, Toph sujetaba con fuerza a los dos chicos. Algo increíble de la chica era que era fuerte, demasiado para su complexión. Toph soltó a Zuko para tocar la puerta del departamento de Sokka, pero lo hizo furiosa ¿Desde cuándo era seguro dejar a tu novio con dos de sus ex–novias

–¡Tophie! –dijo Sokka alegre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Toph. –¡Pensé que no llegarían!

–Hola Sokka

–Hola Sokka… –dijeron Zuko y Aang al unísono avergonzados.

–¡Llegan a tiempo, estamos viendo las fotos de la fiesta! ¡Fueron el alma de la fiesta!

–¿Eh?

Con mucho enojo, Zuko empujó a Aang y Zuko hacia adentro de la casa y luego con pasos refinados entró ella.

–¿Subiste las demás fotos?

–En eso estamos Suki, Ty Lee y yo, pero los esperábamos para que ustedes mismos las vieran.

–Oh wow…

–¿Están Mai o Katara aquí?

–Nop, ellas no han llegado y la verdad dudo que lleguen, realmente se enojaron con ustedes.

–Bravo –renegó Aang. –Dos años de tratar de conquistar a Katara y otros dos años después la pierdo.

–No creo que esté así de molesta cuñado. –Sokka trató de consolar a Aang. –Tal vez ya no está tan enfadada.

–¿Lo crees?

Sokka miró nerviosa a Toph y Zuko, los cuales lo miraron con desaprobación y con la cabeza negaron.

–Honestamente no lo creo…

–Gracias.

Al llegar a la sala, allí estaban Suki y Ty Lee viendo las fotos viendo las fotos desde la pantalla que estaba conectada a la laptop de Sokka.

–Ty Lee va a matarme… –susurró Aang para sí.

–Mejor a que te mate ella antes de que te mate Katara ¿No?

–Cállate, que si sobrevivo quiero ver cómo te acuchilla Mai y…

–Dejen de planear como van a matarlos Mai y Katara ¿Si? –los regaño Toph.

–¡Chicas! Miren quién llegó…

En cuanto las miradas de Suki y Ty Lee miraron a los recién llegados, Aang se sonrojo, Zuko trató de saludar como si nada hubiera pasado y Toph saludaba amablemente mientras ocultaba cualquier deseo de descuartizar a las ex-novias de su novio.

–Miren quién llego, el recién graduado…–dijo burlonamente Suki

–¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ AANG!? –gritó Ty Lee enfadada.

Aang trató desesperadamente de huir pero Toph lo detuvo y los mostró ante la acróbata.

–Ty Lee…escucha, lo que sea que haya hecho, por favor perdóname, estaba borracho y…

–Está bien… –dijo compasiva la chica. –Cuando uno está borracho hace locuras…pero la próxima no te aproveches de que me quite el brassier para aventarlo…

–Aquí está la foto –dijo Sokka mostrando la foto.

Aang analizó la foto, y de repente empezó a recordar lo que hizo…

–¡Ya lo recuerdo! Bebí como loco tratando de competir contra Sokka en un concurso y cuando le gané vi como Ty Lee se empezaba a desnudar y ahí fue cuando me aproveché y agarré el brassier…

–¡Cierto! –continuó Zuko. –Después yo agarré el micrófono y le pedí a Toph que pusiera una canción en el karaoke y cuando acabó la canción.

–¡Cuando acabó la canción le propusiste matrimonio a Mai y ella solo se fue enojada con Katara! –recordó entre risas Ty Lee.

–¡Oh por todos los espíritus! –la pelinegra empezó a reír. –¡Qué gran fiesta la de anoche!

–¿Ah sí?

–¡Venga y verán!

Sokka les mostró a ambos chicos las fotos; borracheras, ridiculeces, mil babosadas…todo estando ebrios…

–¡YA LO RECUERDO TODO! –gritaron con gloria Aang y Zuko

En ese momento, algo pasó, volvieron a tocar la puerta y eso asustó a Aang.

–¿Sokka? ¿Hermano?

–Sokka, somos Katara y Mai

–¡NO! ¡SON ELLAS! –del grito de gloria, Aang y Zuko pasaron al grito de terror.

Sokka les hizo señales de que se escondieran en la cocina y así lo hicieron. En eso Sokka le abrió la puerta a su hermana y amiga.

–Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen?

–Hola hermano

–Hola Sokka –dicho esto, ambas chicas entraron.

Sokka cerró la puerta, en eso Katara sacó su celular y lo revisó:

–¿No ha llegado Aang? Quiero disculparme por haberle gritado tan feo ayer…

–No tienes porqué disculparse con él, él debería disculparse por haber bebido tanto…

–Porqué lo retaste…–dijo Mai tratando de mantenerse neutral.

Mientras tanto, Aang y Zuko estaban escondidos en la pequeña cocina mientras escuchaba cada palabra de las chicas.

–Zuko…

–¿Si, Aang?

–Espero de todo corazón no haber hecho contigo lo que empecé a hacer con Katara desde hace como tres meses…

–¿Qué? ¿Con Katara, en serio?

–Si…bueno...dormimos juntos…honestamente no quiero hablar de eso….

–Está bien…entiendo.

–Como sea, si Mai te mata, te defenderé…como los hermanos que somos…

–Si –así ambos estrecharon sus manos.

Mientras que en la sala…

–Cómo sea… ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

–¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para ver las fotos!

–Por cierto, hace rato fui a ver a Aang y Zuko…temen haber dormido juntos y no quieren que los maten. –dijo Toph, para desgracia de los ya mencionados.

Una sonrisa malévola en la cara de Mai y Katara se dibujó, lo cual asustó a todos:

–No Toph….ellos no durmieron juntos…les tendimos una trampa

–¿Qué?

–Sí, les hicimos creer que durmieron juntos e hicieron…eso…

–¿¡QUÉ?! –aparecieron de su escondite Aang y Zuko.

–Oh, ahí están…

–¿Cómo que nos tendieron una trampa?

–Bueno…si…

–Estábamos realmente enojadas por lo que hicieron que quisimos vengarnos. –respondió malévolamente Katara.

–Verán…

**_~Flash Back~_**

**_Katara: "Una vez que vimos como Aang le aventó el brassier a Ty Lee…"_**

**_Mai: "…y de cómo Zuko cantaba en el karaoke, Katara y yo decidimos aliarnos para hacerle una broma a ustedes dos"_**

_–Apenas se emborrachan y mira cómo actúan –dijo Katara avergonzada de su novio._

_–Sé lo que sientes, Zuko acaba de graduarse y está haciendo el ridículo en el karaoke… –en eso Mai tomó una copa y le ofreció una a Katara_

_–Sí, me encantaría poner a Aang en su lugar…_

_–Y yo a Zuko…–ambas chicas bebieron sus copas enojadas._

_La chica de ojos azules y la chica de ojos color ámbar pensaron por un minuto, al final a Katara se le había ocurrido una brillante idea._

_–¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé cómo podemos vengarnos de nuestros novios!_

_–¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?_

**_Katara: "Y así planeamos todo, los seducimos para que creyeron que íbamos a tener relaciones ahí mismo, así que los condujimos a la habitación.."_**

**_Mai: "…Pero lo que realmente esperábamos era a que se quedaran dormidos y les hicimos creer que habían hecho algo malo…"_**

**_~Fin Flashback~_**

Todos los presentes se impresionaron, pero la verdadera y cómica cara de "What?" que daba gracia era las de los novios de las chicas…quienes estaban sonrojados y avergonzados.

–¿Entonces….no están enojadas?

–Claro que no amorcito… –Katara le dio un dulce beso a Aang. –Ayer si pero hoy no…

–Sólo los queríamos castigar…

Ambas chicas rieron con malicia, mientras sus pobres novios estaban más desconcertados y avergonzados que nunca. Y pensar que creyeron haber hecho…

Bueno, ya no importaba, para bochorno de los dos chicos, los presentes se burlaron

_"Estúpida Borrachera"_

**_FIN_**

* * *

¿Nada mal, eh? Bueno, yo sigo viendo Hora de Aventura, Avatar, Danny Phantom y Pokemon porque ya solo me faltan dos semanas de vacaciones x33333

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
